The present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method for determining status of a virtual machine. More specifically, the present invention relates to adapting algorithms, strategies or heuristics in a data processing system in response to the level and type of activity performed in a virtual machine hosted therein.
A computer, especially one that hosts compartmentalized virtual machines, can evolve the status of its execution from the moment of powering on to the moment that it is powered off. In a data processing system that hosts multiple virtual machines, each virtual machine can be assigned a client, where an organization relies on the virtual machine to support data processing functions of the organization.
As is common, a data processing system can be split among several clients. Each client contracts with the owner of the data processing system. Accordingly, for each client, in order to achieve its business objectives, one or more virtual machines are started. Before long, each virtual machine may achieve a steady state of processing client tasks. Eventually, each virtual machine may reach an idle state, where activity is minimized, for example, because a business day is concluded.
Recognizing when a virtual machine has transitioned among stages can be beneficial, since each stage brings new problems and opportunities.